Daisy
Daisy *'NWR Number': D1 *'Class': BR Class 101 *'Designer': Metro-Cammell *'Builder': Washwood Heath *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Line': Knapford Junction to Ffarquhar branchline *'Build date': 1960 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1961 *'First Appearance': Daisy Daisy Cammell is a diesel railcar. She was designed by Metro-Cammell and built at Washwood Heath in 1960. Bio After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his bufferbeam repaired in 1961, Daisy was loaned from the B.R. to do his work. Daisy was nasty to Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly", and blatantly refused to pull freight because it was "bad for her swerves". Daisy later called Toby cowardly for having sideplates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals. This, of course, was proved false when Daisy tried to shoo an inquisitive bull. The Fat Controller discovered that Daisy was lazing about, but gave her a second chance after Daisy helped clear up the mess made when Percy collided into a train of stone. Daisy promised to change her ways. In 1962, Mavis sought Daisy's advice about how to show Toby that her method of doing things was correct. This wasn't exactly the best move, as Daisy knew next to nothing about trucks. In 1963, Percy used Daisy as an example of a good diesel to change Douglas' opinion about diesels. In 1990, Daisy was put in charge of Thomas' fast run to Knapfordwhile Thomas was in York. Daisy later claimed that she was not afraid of snow, but changed her mind after getting stuck in a snowdrift for a week. When Thomas finally returned from York, Daisy was given charge of a special train to bring guests to Knapford for the welcome-home party, but was delayed after running over some cones left inside the crossing gates at Dryaw crossing. She only just made it in time. In 1993, Daisy, along with Thomas, Percy and Toby, saw Wilbert off when he returned to Gloucestershire. In 1995, Daisy was stranded on the mainline when the stretch before Dryaw was declared unsafe as rabbits had burrowed beneath it, and so she was given the task of ferrying passengers from the airfield to Knapford. She later tried to cheer Henry up when he started to worry about the Golden Jubilee. In 2007, Daisy teased Percy for being afraid of grass snakes, but was humiliated when she blew a fuse out of fright when a crate of eels dropped beneath her. In 2009, Daisy has a crush on James. Persona Daisy used to be lazy, impatient and stubborn until she was threatened to be sent away. She's a good sort really, who is kind, sweet and hopeful. In the "Thomas and Friends" magazines, Daisy was portrayed with her old persona of being rude and believing that anything up-to-date is always the best. Basis Daisy is based on a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102, approx. 57 ft long. She is, however, a one-off, being a single railcar (akin to the Class 121 ' bubble cars') instead of the traditional two. She has recently been rebuilt as a 2-car set formation, like a regular British Rail Class 101. Although normally considered to be a Class 101, Daisy is always depicted with the distinctive valances around the buffer beams that distinguishes the lightweight prototype units. Livery Daisy is painted green with yellow lining, similar to the livery of the British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush and blue eyeshadow. She has a grey face. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) *Jules de Jongh (US) *Yumi Nakakani (Japan) Trivia *It is rumored that in the television series, Daisy's faces are really BoCo's with added makeup. *Occasionally, Daisy used BoCo's chassis in the television series. Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo locomotives Category:Antagonists Category:Green engines Category:Dogs Category:Grallie guses